iMiss Sam
by H-Rex
Summary: A very sad story about Sam killing herself. Kinda Seddie. Contains suicide


**A short. Hope you like.**

**No P.O.V**

"Sam why did you poor my apple juice all over my computer?" Freddie shouted. Annoyed as always.

"I don't know why do you have a crazy mother?" Sam yelled. They were arguing as always. Carly had left a little while ago and went to take a shower.

"Oh and like your family was normal?!" Freddie screamed.

"Whats that suppose to mean!" Sam shouted confused.

"Your mom is an idiotic drunk that doesn't even care about you. Your sister got out of your hell hole of life life as soon as possible she's the damn smart one. Your dad left you when you were eight. I can't believe I'm even friends with you! Nobody freaking loves you what so ever!" He screamed and slammed the door. He felt bad about what he had said but didn't want to go back inside and face her. Sam on the other hand had felt broken. She knew all of these things. She felt a tear slowly go down her cheek. Carly was asking what all the noise was and began to come downstairs. Sam didn't want her to see her at the moment and ran outside Bushwell. Usually a smoothie could cheer her up and she would be back to normal but she knew that wasn't going to work this time. She ran as fast as she could. It's a twenty minute walk from Bushwell to her house. She was there within seven.

"Mom" She called. No response. Nothing special still crying she ran to her room and grabbed her knife and added 2 new cuts. Her arm was full of them. Her crying had stop as she focused on the pain. She took out a piece of paper and began writing.

_Dear Mother,  
I'm sorry that you didn't know me very well. I wasn't your ideal daughter but maybe now you can move near Melanie and know what I could have been. Sam kept the note to her mother short. She never really liked her mother._

_Dear Melanie, Thank you for all the advice you had ever given me. I know that you'll be extremely successful as the doctor you had always wanted to be. When you get the news of my death I would wish that you tried to not cry to much. Be strong like I always had been. Love you like the sister you always will be._

_Dear Carly,  
What can I say about my best friend? You were always there when my mother wasn't. You let me eat your food, wear your clothes, and sleep at your house. It was like I was your sister. You could help me through almost anything and we had an incredible amount of fun. Stay strong kid because I love you and I want you to go places._

_Dear Spencer,  
I know you will miss our talks when Carly was sleeping and the dork wasn't around. Keep making those sculptures because they are amazing. One of those things I had always loved about you. Thanks for everything._

_Dear Freddie,  
Yes I actually called you Freddie. Don't blame this on your self. Which I know that's what you are going to do right away. This was bound to happen eventually. I just wish we were closer sometimes. The moment on the fire escape was one of my favorites. I'm sorry I always picked on you. With my life I was happy to get a moment of enjoyment which involved torturing you. I wish I could have told you this while I was alive but I'm sorry I can't do that now. I love you. No not as a friend. I had always wanted more than just friends, just pals. That's okay if you didn't feel the same way. You shouldn't feel that way now because I'm gone if you didn't before. Thanks for all the times you helped me, with Missy and everything._

_-Love from all my heart, Samantha Puckett. 10-21-09 7:16pm_

Sam looked at the letter she had written. Decent. She set the letter on her counter hoping her mom would be home soon and find it. The she walked into her living room and took the gun they had in case of robbery and brought it to her head. She took one last look before pulling the trigger.

_One week later._

Freddie sat in his room puzzled. Sam had disappeared for a week now after their fight was extremely worried. She has disappeared for a whole month before and it wasn't odd that she was gone now but he just wished he could apoligize for what he had said. There will always be somebody that loved her. Him. He got up and began walking to her house preparing what he was going to say. When he got there the door was unlocked and it seemed as if nobody was home. He walked inside to write her a note like he always had if she had gone missing. He found her dead on the floor and broke down instantly. He called Carly sobbing and told her to get to Sam's house immediately. He didn't have the heart to tell her why. As Carly and Spencer got there Carly joined Freddie sobbing why Spencer looked for an answer. He searched Sam's room looking for something. He found a note on the kitchen counter and read it.

"Guys read this." Spencer said. As they read Freddie couldn't stop. He ran out of the house and down the street. He didn't to go home to many memories good and bad. He walked to the place that him and Sam used to hang out at the most when little. The playground. As he sat on the swings he remembered all the good times about Sam. He wished he never said that to her. He wished he wasn't the reason she did this. He sat there for days it felt like before walking home and going to sleep. He never woke up. Apprently you can die from a broken heart.

**Yes a sad ending it is. Review please? A penny for your thoughts?**


End file.
